twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScissorLuv1/Forbidden Love:The Tale Of Valynn K.
Preface Where am I? I thought to myself, looking around. I was lying on a hospital bed, with a bandage wrapped around my wrist, a cast on my left leg, and a gauze headband on my forehead. "I really hope she's okay", I heard Daniel say, patting my hair. "How did this happen?!", My mom said, holding my hand and squeezing hard. I opened my eyes, having Daniel, Justin, Dad, and Mom staring at me. Their eyes were filled with tears-Other than Daniel in which I think it is physically impossible for him to cry. Asking my brother mom and dad for some alone time with Daniel, I burst out in tears as soon as they closed the door. “It’s all going to be okay.” Daniel said, patting my head, trying to soothe me. One thing is for sure: This has been the most complicated relationship I have ever been in. Four Months Earlier....... I was lying in a field. Not just any field. It was the field that my brother and I used to play in as kids. We used to pretend that we were having a tea party like they did in Wonderland. I would always be Alice and Justin would be the Mad Hatter. It used to be so much fun back then. Being a little kid. Never getting bored, always having something to do. Shielded by our parents by this cruel world we lived in. I was never interested in boys or how I looked or what I would wear. My brother and I would play for hours and not once would we get bored. I missed the days when we got along. Nowadays, we barely say a word to each other. I sat upright, looking around. I gasped as I saw the younger version of me and my older brother playing tea party. “Would you mind passing me one of those mud pies, Hatter?” Younger me said, taking an elegant sip of her tea. “Absolutely, positively.” Justin said, passing me a mud pie on a plate. I watched, very slowly and ever so cautiously. As I was watching, I quickly noticed something. A human being with fiery red eyes and pale white skin. I also noticed another couple of things. The stranger was shining. Like a million diamonds. He was beautiful. He was also covered in blood. The stranger’s eyes were focused on me. I could feel his eyes burning through my chest. Suddenly, it hit me. That was not a human being. I only read about it in story books. Before I could finish my thought, the beautiful thing was lunging towards me. And then it all went black. I jumped in my bed, taken off guard by the nightmare. They were getting worse and worse by the day. It was 6:00 A.M. and it was Monday, March 13. I opened my eyes to see my mother and her pregnant belly hovering over me, shaking me by the shoulders. “Get up, Honey” My mother said as she left my room. “I have an ultrasound for today so your brother is going to drive you to school.” She said as she woke my brother up. “Breakfast is on the table.” She said as she gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek, and put my 5 year old sister, Veronica, in her jumper. My father ran out to give me a kiss on the cheek, tell my brother to behave, and pick up Ronni for a big hug and a kiss. "I'll see you guys in the afternoon.," He says as he kisses my mom on the cheek and rubs her belly. But only I knew what he was really doing. I was walking home when I saw a lost puppy run down an alleyway, when I saw my dad and a woman that isn't my mother making out in his car. He didn't see me, but ever since then, I couldn't stand the sight of him. I mean who cheats on his pregnant wife? I only told my brother and he is furious with my father. That's why he's been acting out. He usually gets such good grades- Better than mine. My father and I haeded downstairs at the exact same time. "Good morning, kid." He says as he kisses me on the forehead and pours me some orange juice. I didn't dare to touch it. "What's wrong?" He asked me, feeling my forehead. "Don't touch me." I said, jerking his hand off of my head. "I know what you did. How could you? How could you cheat on your wife with whom you've already had three kids with going on the fourth?" I asked, looking him staright in the eye." My father was taken back. He didnt believe what he was hearing. "Calm down- Keep your voice down!! It's not what you think!" He said, motioning me into the backyard. "Oh what?" I said, furious as it is. "Did you just happen to fall into her lips first?" I said, just half about ready to tell mom. "She manipulated me!" "Manipulated you into what? You know what? I dont want to know. You better tell her about this, or I will." I said. Something tells me he doesn't have to work late anymore. Category:Blog posts